The Believers
by dispix208
Summary: Natalie Robertson is tired of her job at the Magic Kingdom. But, when one of her friends goes missing, and she ends up in the worlds of a bunch of Disney movies, will she appreciate her job more? And do her missing friend and her being in the Disney movies have anything to do with each other? Read and find out! :)


The Believers

By: dispix208

**Author's Note: Hello again! I've wanted to write a story like this for a while, and I'm very excited that the time has finally come. I decided to write this story because I like stories in which real people enter other universes. I also, in case you didn't know or figure it out already, am a huge fan of Disney and Disney World. Because of that, this story was created. I apologize in advance for not including every single Disney movie and character as well as featuring certain characters and movies more than others. The Disney movies, Disney World and all characters except for my original characters belong to the Walt Disney Company, and I, unfortunately, do not own any of it. With that, read and enjoy! Don't forget to review! **

Chapter 1- Another Boring Day

Natalie Robertson carried boxes of repair equipment into the Bibbiti Bobbiti Boutique in the Magic Kingdom at Disney World. She was a repairwoman at the park, a job she did not enjoy, but was the only one offered to her when she applied for a job at Disney World. She disliked fixing and cleaning things, but what annoyed her most about her job was the constant whispers and rude remarks that were made to and about her by some of the other cast members. Sure, there were a few that she enjoyed being around, but she tried to keep her distance from the others. The women that worked in the Bibbiti Bobbiti Boutique; Leslie Peterson, Teresa Xian and Brianna Franklin, were the ones Natalie especially tried to avoid. That was why she was quietly muttering impolite words under her breath as she entered the store. The moment she opened the doors, she was greeted with the sounds of little kids screaming and people talking. She quickly made her way to the back of the store, where a light bulb in the ceiling was waiting to be replaced. As she was walking, Natalie was so busy avoiding the dirty look given in her direction by Leslie from the cash register that she didn't notice two little girls run right in front of her until they bumped into Natalie, causing her to almost drop the boxes, as well as Teresa and Brianna to quietly snicker to each other as they styled two girls' hair. Natalie shot an evil look in their direction, and then went to work replacing the light. As she was climbing the ladder while holding a light bulb, she suddenly lost her footing and dropped the light bulb. Thankfully, though, she caught it before it hit the ground. Her relieved look immediately turned back into the irritated and annoyed look she had before, however, when she heard the quiet, yet still audible, snickers of Leslie, Teresa and Brianna. After an hour of replacing more light bulbs and fixing broken displays in the Bibbiti Bobbiti Boutique, Natalie was glad when she looked at her watch, and saw it was time for her lunch break. She immediately cleaned up her work area and quickly made her way out of the store, trying her best to avoid the looks she was sure the other girls were still giving her.

"Boy, I'm glad to get out of there," said Natalie to herself once she had gotten her lunch, which she had made at home in order to avoid spending her well-earned money at the snack bars and restaurants in the park. She sighed as she sat down on a bench across from the statue of Walt Disney holding hands with Mickey Mouse, relieved that she didn't have to set foot in the Bibbiti Bobbiti Boutique again for a while.

As Natalie was eating her lunch and thinking about how many hours she had left to work and what she would do once she got home, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice saying, "I thought I might find you here." Natalie jumped, a little startled, for she did not expect anyone to talk to her. But, she relaxed once she realized that the voice belonged to her best friend Vincent Zimmerman, who she had met when she was in Florida for the Disney World College Program, which was what made her want to work at Disney World. Vincent ran the Big Thunder Mountain ride in Frontierland.

"Oh, Vincent, you startled me," said Natalie.

"Sorry about that. I was on my way back from having lunch at the Tomorrowland Terrace Café when I saw you sitting here," Vincent said. He smiled at Natalie and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

"Go for it," said Natalie. Vincent sat down and then there was a pause as Natalie continued to eat her food. A few minutes later, Vincent asked, "So, how's your day been so far?"

"Ugh, don't get me started on that," said Natalie in an annoyed way.

"That bad, huh," asked Vincent.

Natalie nodded and told him what she had experienced earlier that day.

"You know, you really have to stop letting those girls get to you."

"I know, but they're just so-"Vincent stopped Natalie by shushing her and saying, "Hey, take it easy. Hakuna Matata."

Natalie glared at him in pretend annoyance and said, "I hate it when you use Disney to make me feel better."

"What can I say? I'm a dedicated fan," said Vincent, smiling.

"How can you still be such a big fan of something you come into contact with every day?"

"How can you not?" Natalie sighed. There was no point in arguing with Vincent anymore. He liked Disney too much. Not that Natalie hated Disney or anything; she just wasn't as into it as some of the other cast members were, including her two best friends. Speaking of which, she wondered where her other best friend, whom she had also met in the College Program, Danielle Hanson, was. Danielle ran the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, and she was supposed to meet Natalie for dinner the night before, but she never showed up to the restaurant. Natalie had called her five times that night and the next day, but she never answered. Natalie hadn't seen Danielle at all that day or the night before, either. At the moment, she told Vincent about this. He shrugged and said, "I don't know where she is. I haven't seen her all day either, which is weird because we usually walk in to our rides together, you know, because she has to go in the same direction as I do and all." Natalie nodded, thinking. Then, she said, "She never told me she was going anywhere."

"Me, neither," said Vincent. They both thought for a few moments, confused about the whereabouts of their friend. Danielle was known to be a little strange at times because of her creative imagination. Her imagination was so creative that she actually wore a pirate-style bandana and acted like a pirate when she went to work, and probably would've dressed in a full pirate outfit if she was allowed to do so. So, Vincent and Natalie weren't too surprised that Danielle had mysteriously disappeared, but they were still concerned about her.

"Maybe she's sick or something," Vincent finally said.

"I hope that's it," said Natalie. There was another pause. Then, Natalie said, "Well, I should get going. One of the speakers in the Mickey's Philharmagic theater fried again and I need to replace it."

"Didn't Joe replace it last week?"

"That's what I said, and when Bob told me it needed to be fixed, he told me that the reason why it fried again was because Joe didn't put the first one in correctly."

"Huh," said Vincent. Natalie stood up and threw her trash away. Then, she said goodbye to Vincent, who was also leaving.

"Have fun fixing that speaker," said Vincent.

"Oh, I will," said Natalie sarcastically as she walked away.

As Natalie was making her way to Mickey's Philharmagic, she noticed that a cast member was watering some flowers that were surrounding a tree in front of her. Natalie looked at the flowers and thought to herself, "Maybe today's not going to go as bad as I thought." Just as she thought that, however, Natalie slipped in an unseen puddle and immediately fell, hitting her head on the ground so hard she became unconscious.

Chapter 2- Once upon a Dream- Or is It?

Natalie awoke and was startled to discover that she was no longer in Walt Disney World. Instead, she was in a bright, sunny wooded area. Birds were singing and colorful plants and flowers bloomed everywhere.

"Where am I," Natalie asked herself. Just then, Natalie heard a sound like someone singing along with the birds. She looked around, but saw no one. The singing stopped, then began again. Natalie could tell it was coming from a distance, but the singing was loud enough for her to hear clearly. Natalie was confused as she listened to the singing stopping and starting again.

"It's almost as if I'm in"- Natalie began to think. But, her thoughts were interrupted as a beautiful young woman with golden blonde hair and dressed in a simple yet beautiful long blue dress appeared near her. The woman slowly walked over to a nearby berry bush and began picking berries off of it, humming to herself a tune that was somewhat familiar to Natalie. She stared at the woman in disbelief.

"Is that who I think it is," asked Natalie to herself. As Natalie was thinking this, the woman happened to glance in Natalie's direction. When she saw Natalie the woman gasped, immediately dropped the basket she was carrying, and ran towards where Natalie was sitting, still on the ground.

"Oh, my goodness," said the woman as she approached Natalie. "Are you all right?"

"I-I think so," said Natalie, still shocked at what she was seeing.

"What happened," asked the woman.

"I-don't know…I slipped on a puddle and…" The woman interrupted Natalie with a gasp and said, "You fell! Oh, we must get you to the castle immediately! I know exactly who can take care of you."

"Castle," asked Natalie as the woman helped her stand. She was still confused as to what was going on. But, the woman ignored her and kept talking about how hurt Natalie must have been.

As the woman was talking, Natalie began to recognize her. "No way," she thought to herself. But, the more Natalie looked at the woman, the more familiar she began to seem to her. Finally, she thought of what the woman's name was. But, before Natalie could say anything to the woman, she pulled Natalie in the opposite direction the woman had previously come from. The woman continued to talk as they made their way to the castle.

About half an hour later, as the woman was talking about the castle and how wonderful it was, she suddenly collapsed to the ground. Now it was Natalie's turn to gasp and be concerned. Immediately, she looked around for who could have attacked her companion. When she saw no one, she ran to the woman.

"Please don't be dead," murmured Natalie as she knelt beside the woman. When Natalie didn't see any wounds or weapons on the woman, she put her hear to the woman's chest. To her relief, her heart was still beating and her breathing was very, very calm. Natalie sighed, relieved. Then, she once again became confused, for she didn't know why the woman had fallen asleep.

"Oh, well," said Natalie to herself, "Now I can try and find a way out of here."

A few minutes later, as Natalie was walking past the area where she previously was, she all of a sudden tripped on a tree root that appeared out of nowhere. Natalie fell and hit her head on a rock, causing her to become unconscious again.

Chapter 3- Be our Guest?

Natalie awoke to find herself on a big, comfy bed in a warm, candle-lit room. Natalie looked around the room, confused.

"How in the world did I get here," asked Natalie to herself. Of course, she wasn't exactly sure where 'here' was. She sat up in the bed, surprised at the fact that her head only slightly hurt, considering how bad she fell, and the fact that she fell not once, but twice, within the past thirty minutes. As Natalie looked around the room, she noticed that the colors of the furniture and décor were bright, but comforting. As she was looking around the room, she also happened to notice that the room had a strong but comforting, flowery smell to it. Natalie sniffed, confused as to why someone would want any room to smell like this. It smelled more to Natalie like really strong perfume, not a room freshener. As she was wondering about the smell of the room and why she was in the room in the first place, she heard commotion outside the room. Natalie jumped out of the bed and threw open the door, curious and worried about what was going on.

Natalie found herself in a red carpeted hallway with many doors. Before Natalie had time to take in her surroundings, she heard more commotion coming from down the hall. She ran in the direction of the noise. All of a sudden, Natalie saw a blur run towards her. The blur knocked her over and Natalie was unconscious again.

Chapter 4- The Circle of Confusion

As Natalie began to become conscious again, she began to feel that she was on some kind of cold, rough, hard surface.

"Okay, I'm not wherever I was before anymore, but I'm definitely not in the Magic Kingdom," thought Natalie to herself. Natalie opened her eyes, a little afraid about what she was going to see. To her surprise, the first thing she saw was a meerkat and a warthog looking down at her.

"Hey, she's alive," exclaimed the meerkat.

"Let's tell Simba," said the warthog, who turned to leave. The meerkat stopped the warthog before he could leave, though.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! We're not going anywhere. Simba specifically told us to stay here and watch the girl while he took care of whatever it is he needs to take care of."

"But, Timon," said the wathog. "He also said that if anything happens, we should let him know, and something has definitely happened."

"Pumbaa, he told us to stay here, and I'm gonna do as he says," said the meerkat defiantly. "So, unless you want to be eaten by a hyena, I suggest you do the same."

As the two animals continued to argue, Natalie began to recognize them and where she was.

"I wonder why I keep going to all these strange places," said Natalie to herself. "Oh, well. At least this place is somewhat realistic." After a few more seconds of thinking, Natalie thought she should ask Timon and Pumbaa why she was here. Maybe they would know. But, as Natalie was about to get their attention, another voice exclaimed, "Guys!"

Everyone turned to see a male lion with a reddish-brown mane standing in front of them, looking worried.

Timon gave the lion a relieved look and said, "Simba! Thank goodness you showed up. Pumbaa and I were just deciding whether or not to come get you…" At the same time as Timon was talking, Pumbaa also looked at Simba, relieved, and said, "Simba! Simba, guess what?! She's alive! I was about to come get you, but Timon…." The two continued to talk over each other for a few more seconds, then Simba interrupted them by saying, "Guys! Guys! Calm down!" He waited for them to calm down, then said, "It's great that the human is alive, but there's a more serious problem we need to focus on."

"And that would be…" prompted Timon.

"Rafiki's staff is missing."

"You mean that stick that he uses to whack people on the head with," asked Timon.

Simba sighed, annoyed, and said, "Yes, that one."

"So, what happened to it," asked Pumbaa.

"We don't know. Rafiki said he stepped out of his tree for a while, and when he came back, his staff was gone," said Simba.

"Why did he leave it unattended in the tree," asked Natalie. The other three turned and stared at her, confused.

"What," asked Natalie. "I'd like to help with this, too."

"Oh, uh, okay," said Simba, a little surprised to hear her say that. He didn't expect her to actually want to help them. There was a pause. Then, Natalie said, "So, you never answered my question. Why did Rafiki leave his staff unattended in his tree?"

"He doesn't usually do that," answered Simba, "But he thought it woud be fine, since he was only going to be gone for a few minutes."

"I guess it wasn't fine after all," said Natalie. Just then, everyone heard a roar in the distance.

" Come on," said Simba to everyone else. And he took off, the other three following behind him.

After a few minutes of running through the savannah that was below where they were before, Natalie tripped on a rock. She fell backwards and hit her head on the ground, becoming unconscious once again.

Chapter 5- Please Make This Clear to us All

Natalie awoke to find herself on a dirt road in what looked like an old fashioned Chinese city. It looked very peaceful and quaint, except for the millions of people running about, looking panicked about something. Natalie watched the people for a few minutes, confused.

All of a sudden, Natalie heard a gasp and someone behind her ask, "Are you all right?" Natalie turned to see a young Chinese woman dismount a black and white horse and rush towards her. She was dressed in a beautiful yet simple green and blue vest over a long cream skirt. Natalie immediately recognized the woman; for she was one of the many Disney characters Vincent and Danielle talked to her about frequently. Natalie couldn't believe she was actually meeting the real thing, let alone that she actually existed. She had been thinking the same thing when she was in the previous worlds.

The woman must have noticed Natalie's shocked expression because she smiled reassuringly and said, "Don't worry. I'm here to help." She then reached out her hand and said, "Here, let me help you get up." Natalie slowly grabbed the woman's hand, still shocked that she was where she was. Once Natalie was on her feet, she dusted herself off.

"What happened," asked the woman. "Are you hurt?" Natalie shook her head, unable to speak because she was in shock and confused. Just then, a flash of color darted past the woman and Natalie. Immediately, the woman said, "Come with me." The woman mounted her horse and held out her hand for Natalie to do the same. She did so without hesitation, for at this point, she was used to her surroundings and who she was with. As soon as Natalie got on the horse, it bolted in the direction of the flash. Natalie was thrown off the horse and fell to the ground, once again becoming unconscious.

Chapter 6- Down in New Orleans

The next time Natalie woke up, she was in what looked like any city in the country. The only differences were that the buildings were more colorful than regular buildings, and everything looked old fashioned. People, cars and trolleys darted around her, as if they didn't notice she was on the ground. In the distance, Natalie heard what sounded like the whistle of a train or a boat and a trumpet playing a catchy jazz tune. Natalie looked around, confused, for this time she had no idea where she was, even though she knew it was another Disney movie. Natalie stood up and began walking around, looking for a possible answer to her question about where she was.

A few minutes later, Natalie came to what looked like the industrial part of whatever city she was in. All of a sudden, she saw a huge building with an elaborate façade. The words 'Tiana's Palace' were displayed in lights on top of the building, currently turned off because it was during the day. Natalie began scanning the rest of the area, looking for anything that could tell here where she was.

As she looked down the street in front of her, she immediately turned and faced the building that said 'Tiana's Palace' and looked at it. That name sounded familiar to Natalie, but she didn't know where she had heard it before. As if to answer her question, the door to the building burst open and a tall, handsome looking man with dark skin and hair ran out. He stopped once he got to the sidewalk and called with an accent to someone inside, "Do not worry, my princess. I shall find your father's pot and bring it to you soon." As the man ran down the street in the opposite direction of where Natalie was, a giant alligator burst through the door and yelled, "Wait, Naveen! I wanna help you!" The alligator ran after the man as if his life depended on it. A few seconds later, a young black woman burst through the door and called, "Naveen! Louis! Wait!" She ran in the same direction as the previous two. As she watched the woman run after the other two, she thought to herself, "_Naveen? Louis? Father's pot?"_ She then gasped as she realized where she was. She was in the world of Vincent's favorite Disney movie _The Princess and the Frog_.

Natalie smiled to herself and said, "Oh, he'll be so jealous when I tell him." Before she could think of anything else, she felt someone brush up against her. Natalie turned to see a cloaked figure carrying a bag run past her. The figure was carrying under their arm what looked to Natalie like a cooking pot. Once the figure disappeared around the corner, Natalie was confused for a moment. Should she tell Naveen, Louis and Tiana about what she just saw? Or, should she go after the figure herself and confront the thief? If she did the first option, how would they know to trust her? They didn't know who she was, and besides, she didn't know where they had gone. If she did the second choice, she could get hurt, or worse, killed. She decided the first option would be better, since the worst thing that could happen would be that Naveen, Tiana and Louis wouldn't believe her. So, she quickly headed in the direction the three had previously gone.

A few seconds later, something hard hit Natalie in the chest, causing her to fall backwards onto the sidewalk and become unconscious again.

Chapter 7- Arabian Day

Natalie awoke to find herself in a bustling marketplace. Everywhere she looked, all Natalie could see was either people, animals, sand, or all three. Natalie also noticed that it was very, very hot in this particular location. Natalie wasn't sure where she was, but she did know that she was somewhere in the Middle East or Africa. She hoped she wasn't in a country that had conflict because she didn't want to get hurt.

Natalie stood up and began walking around the marketplace. Maybe she'd find someone who spoke English who could tell her where she was. Just as she was heading for the nearest stand, however, a colorful blur darted over her head. Natalie ducked quickly to the ground, worried that the marketplace was being attacked. The minute she looked up to make sure it was safe, another blur darted over her head, causing her to duck again. She then looked around to make sure she was safe. When she saw no threats, she stood back up and was about to approach the vendor's stall when out of the corner of her eye, she saw a mysterious figure dart into a nearby alley. Natalie immediately turned towards where the figure had been, and ran after it. Maybe that person knew where she was.

Natalie followed the figure down the shadowed alleyway, calling after it.

"Excuse me! Can you please stop?" The person kept running, not looking behind him or her.

"Wait! Stop," called Natalie. But it was no use. The person kept running and running. Once he or she had exited the alley, the person turned the corner. But, when Natalie also turned the corner, she couldn't find the person. She scanned the crowd in front of her, but saw no sign of the mysterious figure.

"Huh, I wonder where he or she went," asked Natalie to herself. She decided to head back towards the market and ask someone there where she was. Just then, someone bumped into her and knocked her to the ground, once again causing her to become unconscious.

Chapter 8- The Return

Natalie awoke again, this time finding herself back in the Magic Kingdom. She sat up, groaned and rubbed her head.

"Wow. That was a weird dream," she said to herself as she stood up. But, just as she was about to head to work on the Mickey's Philharmagic speakers, a voice behind her said, "Excuse me. Where do you think you're going, my dear?" Natalie turned to see the Fairy Godmother from Cinderella standing in front of her. Natalie recognized her because she saw people portraying her so much in the park. She thought that the woman standing in front of her was one of them, so she said, "Not now, Darlene. I'm busy."

"Who is this 'Darlene' you speak of? I am the Fairy Godmother."

"_Wow, she's really getting into her job," thought_ Natalie. "_Her voice almost sounds exactly like the real thing." _Natalie smiled at the woman and said, "Seriously, you can drop the act. You don't have to act like your character in front of me."

"Oh, but I'm not acting. I really am the Fairy Godmother."

Natalie thought the woman was crazy, but decided to go along with it. "Oh, you are, are you," she asked. "Okay, then, if you say you're the real Fairy Godmother, then prove it."

"Certainly," said the woman. She then raised her magic want towards a bush nearby and said, "Bibbiti Bobbiti Boo." All of a sudden, mysterious looking sparkles appeared and then disappeared. Once they disappeared, instead of a bush was a beautiful pink flower. Natalie stared at the flower in disbelief. No one and nothing in the real world could possibly do what had just been done. There could only be one explanation as to why this woman had managed to do it. Natalie turned towards the woman, who was smiling, and asked, "Wait, so you were serious? You actually are the Fairy Godmother?"

"That is correct, my dear," replied the woman, still smiling. Natalie stared at the Fairy Godmother, unsure of what to say. Why was the real Fairy Godmother here, and why had she stopped her? Natalie decided to ask these questions out loud. The Fairy Godmother looked at Natalie with a serious expression and said, "My dear, there is a terrible disaster that has befallen the Disney Universe. Someone from your Universe has entered ours and is stealing all of our friends' most precious objects. We have asked one of our strongest Believers to assist us in catching the thief, but we need more assistance. So, the other fairies and I suggested another member of his Universe to assist us, and we have chosen you."

"Me," asked Natalie in shock. "Why? I've never searched for anyone before, let alone catch a thief. And I have no idea what a Believer is, but I'm pretty sure I'm not one of them."

"A Believer," explained the Fairy Godmother, "is someone who believes in our Universe and that we exist just as much as your Universe does," explained the Fairy Godmother.

Natalie thought about that last sentence for a moment. She wasn't a true Believer at first, but after what she had just experienced, which, at this point, Natalie knew wasn't a dream, she was at least somewhat of one. She then faced the Fairy Godmother and said, "Okay. I'll help you guys." The Fairy Godmother smiled and said, "Wonderful! Now, we must hurry before something else happens."

"Where are we going," asked Natalie.

"I believe the thief has been spotted in Corona," answered the Fairy Godmother. And with a wave of her magic wand, she and Natalie disappeared from the Magic Kingdom.

Chapter 9- Tangled up in a Mystery

The next thing Natalie knew, she and the Fairy Godmother were in what looked like a castle hallway. Chaotic shouting and other noises were heard from a distance.

"Let's hurry before it's too late," said the Fairy Godmother. Natalie followed her in the direction of the noises. As they were running, the Fairy Godmother said, "I hope our Believer has made it safely."

"Wait, he's here," asked Natalie.

"Of course, dear," said the Fairy Godmother, slightly chuckling. "That _is _why we're here, after all." The two then continued on in silence.

A few minutes later, the two ran into a group of guards running in different directions, looking panicked. One of them approached the two and said to both of them, "He's here. He went that way." The guard then pointed to the right and Natalie followed the Fairy Godmother in that direction.

A few minutes later, they came to the entrance to a room. Inside, it was elaborately decorated with beautifully designed walls and carpet. Various figures and vases were placed on marble tables. In the center of the room was a pedestal that probably once held something precious or important. A male figure stood by the window, his back turned to the other two.

"That's him," asked Natalie. The Fairy Godmother nodded. Then, she said, "Come. Let's meet him." She then led Natalie into the room and towards the figure.

Chapter 10- The Believer

Once the two had approached the figure, he turned to face them. Immediately, Natalie gasped with recognition and confusion.

"Vincent? You're the Believer," she asked.

"You're the person they asked for help," asked Vincent, equally confused. They both turned towards the Fairy Godmother for an explanation, but they both found she had disappeared. That made things awkward for Vincent and Natalie as they stood in the room, both thinking of how to explain to the other why they were there. Finally, Vincent spoke. "You know how I'm a big Disney fan?"

"Uh, yeah," said Natalie, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well, remember that one night when all of the ride operators had to stay late for that private party?"

Natalie nodded.

"Well, when I was heading out of the park that night, I heard strange noises coming from the castle. I was the last person to leave, so there was no one else in the park. I began to get worried and ran towards the castle. All of a sudden, I saw a bright light and Flora, Fauna, Meriwether and the Fairy Godmother appeared. They told me what the Fairy Godmother probably told you."

Natalie looked at him, confused.

"About the thief," asked Vincent to refresh her memory. Natalie nodded and said, "Oh, yeah, that."

"Anyways, as you can imagine, I was very excited to see the real fairies instead of someone dressed up as them, and I wanted to help them. When I was heading back to work earlier today, the Fairy Godmother came and told me the fairies needed me immediately. And, well, here I am." There was a pause as Natalie thought about what Vincent had said. Then, he asked, "So, what's your story? You're not exactly Disney's biggest fan, so why did they choose you?" Natalie smiled and slightly giggled. "You know, I don't really know. The Fairy Godmother wasn't exactly clear when she told me she and the other fairies needed me." Natalie then told Vincent everything that had happened to her from when they talked at lunch to now. Vincent listened intently, nodding. When she was finished, there was a pause. Then, Vincent said, "Well, they must've known that we were best friends and that's why they chose you to help me."

"Yeah, probably," said Natalie. They both turned and looked out the window for a moment. Then, Vincent said, "Well, I guess we'd better go and find that thief before it's too late." And with that, Vincent and Natalie made their way out of the room.

Chapter 11- Searching for the Thief

After searching the castle unsuccessfully for about an hour, the two came to the area where the guards were. This time, there were only two guards, and they looked much calmer than the last time Natalie was here. As the two entered the room, a guard said to them, "The thief is gone."

"What do you mean," asked Vincent.

"We saw a cloaked figure pass through this room not too long ago," said the other guard.

"We tried to stop them, but they left the castle before we could even say a word to them," said the first guard.

"So the thief is now somewhere else," asked Natalie. The guards nodded. Then, Natalie followed Vincent out of the castle.

About half an hour later, the two found themselves in the kingdom's village, which was unusually empty.

"Hmm, I wonder where everyone is," asked Vincent. All of a sudden, a cloaked figure darted past them.

"That's the thief," exclaimed Natalie. "I remember seeing him or her when I was in those other worlds earlier." Natalie was now starting to understand why she was in the worlds earlier, since she was in another one now, and she had learned what was going on.

"Then, let's try to catch them," said Vincent. The two then chased after the figure.

After darting through alleyways and various streets, the thief finally stopped in an alleyway. Just as Vincent and Natalie were approaching the figure, however, the person pulled out a strange looking object that was around their neck. All of a sudden, a large, green vortex appeared and the person stepped into it. Vincent and Natalie immediately followed the person before the vortex disappeared.

Chapter 12- Out There

The vortex threw Natalie and Vincent on a cobblestone street. When they stood up, they found themselves in what looked like a town or city. It was sometime in the past, though, because there were animals and carts in the street, and the people weren't dressed like people in the current year.

"Paris," said Vincent to Natalie in a French accent.

"What," asked Natalie, confused as to what made Vincent think of Paris.

"That's where we are now." Natalie was confused. She had been to Paris to study abroad last year, but it looked nothing like this.

"We're in another movie," explained Vincent, seeing Natalie's confusion.

"I know that, but which one," asked Natalie.

"Seriously, you don't know? We just watched it last weekend at Danielle's house." Natalie then gasped with recognition as she saw a familiar building behind her.

"Are we where I think we are," asked Natalie. She couldn't believe she was actually in one of the few Disney movies she had actually seen and liked.

"If you think we're in _The Hunchback of Notre Dame, _then yes," answered Vincent. Then, he saw the thief dart into a nearby alleyway.

"I see the thief. Come on; let's stop them before they steal something else." Natalie followed Vincent in the direction of the thief. As they were running, Natalie tried to think of what the thief was after this time. She began to think through the movie and what important objects were in it. She could think of a few, but couldn't decide which was more important and what the thief was more likely to be after. Her thoughts were interrupted by Vincent exclaiming, "There!" Natalie immediately looked in the direction Vincent was pointing. The thief was headed into the building Natalie had seen earlier.

"Weren't we just over here," asked Natalie.

Vincent looked around, and then said, "No, we were on the other side before."

Natalie looked around, then said, "Huh," and followed Vincent to the building. As they were approaching the steps to the building, Natalie asked, "Out of all places in the city, why does the thief want to come into the Notre Dame Cathedral?"

"Maybe because the object is in here," said Vincent, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry, it's just that I find it funny that the thief came to a church to steal something."

"Yeah, that is weird. But, it was also weird how Frollo was a church official, but he wanted to kill people."

"Oh, no, don't remind me of him." Natalie shuddered at the thought of the _Hunchback of Notre Dame_ villain. She was very afraid of him, even to this day, and hoped that they wouldn't run into him while they were in Paris.

Chapter 13- God Help us Find the Thief

Vincent and Natalie carefully and quietly opened the doors to the cathedral. They were slightly annoyed when the doors creaked open.

"They really need to fix these doors," whispered Natalie. They closed the still creaking doors quietly behind them and looked around. All of a sudden, they heard a female voice shout, "Hey, stop!" Immediately, Vincent and Natalie rushed towards the noise.

A few minutes later, a cloaked figure carrying a cloth bag pushed past them, followed by a woman dressed in a loose, white shirt and purple skirt. Vincent and Natalie looked at each other with worried expressions. Then, they ran after the other two.

Once Vincent and Natalie were outside the cathedral, they saw the woman standing on the steps and looking around, a desperate look on her face. Vincent and Natalie immediately approached the woman. Without thinking, Natalie blurted out, "Esmeralda, what happened?" The woman turned towards the two, a look that was a mixture of fear, surprise, confusion and hostility on her face. Vincent gave Natalie a look.

"What," asked Natalie.

"She doesn't know who we are," said Vincent.

"So," asked Natalie.

"So, she may think we're her enemies."

"Oh," said Natalie slowly in realization.

Esmeralda then asked, "Who are you?"

Natalie was about to say something, but Vincent spoke before she could because he was afraid she'd say something stupid again. "Don't worry; we're here to help you." He then introduced Natalie and himself and told Esmeralda what they were doing in Paris and why they had been sent there.

When they were finished, Esmeralda sighed with relief and said, "I need all the help I can get right now. I was visiting my friend in the cathedral," she pointed behind Vincent and Natalie. "Suddenly, someone came in and grabbed the necklace I had given to the same friend a few years ago. I tried to stop the person, but, as you can see, I lost track of them." As Esmeralda was saying this, Natalie saw out of the corner of her eye a cloaked figure carrying a cloth bag wandering through the crowd as if he or she were looking for someone.

"Well, it looks like we've found him or her again." Natalie pointed to where the figure was.

"That's the person," exclaimed Esmeralda. Vincent and Natalie immediately ran after the figure. Esmeralda was about to follow them, but Vincent said, "Stay here. You'll be safer." Esmeralda gave him an annoyed look, but sighed and agreed. Then, Vincent and Natalie ran through the crowd. The figure immediately took off, apparently detecting the two's pursuit.

Chapter 14- The Discovery

The figure ran into an alleyway, Vincent and Natalie immediately behind him or her. They came to a dead end in the alley.

"Stop right there," said Vincent. The figure stood still for a moment, then turned around. Vincent and Natalie were shocked when the figure revealed herself.

"Danielle," asked Natalie. Danielle just looked at Natalie with a blank expression. Then, she turned so her back was to Vincent and Natalie.

"What do you think you're doing," asked Vincent, confused, angry and worried for his friend. Danielle didn't answer him. Instead, she pulled out the object Vincent and Natalie had seen her pull out before. Natalie and Vincent immediately knew what she was about to do.

"Put that thing down now," said Natalie, also confused, angry and worried for her friend. Danielle ignored her and pulled the object almost to its breaking point. All of a sudden, the vortex appeared.

"Danielle, you're making a huge mistake," said Vincent. Danielle turned and faced him again. This time, he and Natalie immediately noticed Danielle's eyes were glowing red.

There was a pause as Vincent and Natalie thought of how to react to this. Someone of something was obviously controlling Danielle to steal the objects. Vincent and Natalie looked at each other as they realized that they had to stop both Danielle and whoever or whatever was behind all this. As Danielle turned and approached the vortex, Vincent immediately lunged at her and tackled her to the ground, the bag Danielle was carrying falling to the ground. As soon as Danielle hit the ground, the vortex disappeared and she immediately came out of whatever trance she was under before. Danielle looked up at Vincent and Natalie, who were standing over her. Danielle was confused and Vincent and Natalie were concerned and worried.

Danielle sat up and rubbed her head. "Vincent? Natalie," she asked. She looked at the two and asked, "What happened? Why am I wearing this cloak? And why do I have this talisman around my neck?"

"Why don't you tell us," asked Vincent.

"I don't know," said Danielle. "One minute I'm in my apartment, and the next I'm here."

"What happened in your apartment," asked Natalie. Danielle looked at Natalie and Vincent for a moment. Then, she explained, "I was getting ready to go out to dinner with you." Danielle looked at Natalie as she said this. "All of a sudden, I heard a voice address me from behind. I turned around and saw the Disney villains standing in front of me. I knew immediately they were the actual villains, so I was surprised, confused and worried that they were actually in my apartment. They told me they were planning another plot against the good Disney characters and they wanted me to help them. When I asked them why, they told me that they thought I would be a good person to help them because I'm a fan of theirs." Vincent and Natalie smiled when she said this. Danielle was one of the few people that worked at Disney World that actually liked the villains. She didn't just like them, she was obsessed with them. So, it was no surprise to Vincent and Natalie that they wanted her in on their plot.

"I had to think about the villains' request for a while," Danielle continued. "As much as I love the villains, I like the good characters, too, and I didn't want to hurt them. I told them this, and the villains became angry and threatened to do something terrible to me if I didn't side with them. I was about to leave my apartment when Jafar stopped me and pointed his scepter at me. I blacked out after that, and now I'm here."

Natalie and Vincent looked at each other with worried and concerned expressions. They immediately knew why Danielle was stealing all those objects. The two thought about how to tell Danielle. Finally, Natalie grabbed the bag, which was tied shut, so nothing had fallen out when it had fallen earlier. She handed it to Danielle, who asked, "What's this?"

"See for yourself," said Vincent. Danielle looked at her friends, confused. Then, she untied the bag and was shocked at what was inside. She pulled out Aladdin's lamp and one of Cinderella's glass slippers and looked at them in disbelief and confusion. "How did these get in here?" Danielle then looked through the other objects in the bag.

"We think you were forced to steal those objects," said Natalie. Danielle looked at the two for a moment. Then, she asked quietly, as if she were realizing her true love had betrayed her, "By Jafar?" Jafar was her favorite villain, and it hurt her to ask that.

"And the other villains," said Vincent. There was silence for a moment. Danielle looked at her friends again. Then, she touched the talisman that was still around her neck and the cloak that she was wearing and said, "They must have put these on me, too." Vincent and Natalie nodded. Danielle examined the items in front of her, then looked at Natalie and Vincent with a determined look and said, "We have to stop them." Vincent and Natalie agreed. There was a pause as everyone thought of how to stop the villains plot. Then, Vincent happened to look at the bag. Aladdin's lamp glistened with the reflection of the sun. Vincent then said, "We need to return these items." Danielle looked at him in shock. "Are you crazy," she exclaimed. "The villains would kill me if they knew my spell was broken."

"Who says they have to know," asked Natalie. Vincent and Danielle gave Natalie a look as if that was the most ridiculous thing she had ever said.

"What," asked Natalie.

"These are Disney villains we're talking about," said Danielle.

"And-"prompted Natalie.

"Some of them are very powerful and have ways of knowing that whatever spell they placed on me is now broken," continued Danielle.

"Well, it's a risk we're all willing to take," said Vincent. He then looked at the two girls and asked, "Right, guys?" Natalie agreed. Danielle, however, was a little more hesitant. After thinking her decision over, she agreed with the other two. There was a pause. Then, Natalie asked, "Okay, then, if we're going to return all these objects, how are we supposed to get them to their rightful owners?" The three thought for a moment. Then, Danielle examined the talisman that was still around her neck.

"Hmm, I wonder…" she muttered almost to herself.

"What," asked Vincent. Danielle then examined the talisman, looking for something. She then took it off and held it in front of her to examine it even more carefully. When she did that, a vortex similar to the one that had appeared earlier, except smaller and white, appeared. Vincent, Natalie and Danielle looked at each other in amazement and realization. Then, they stepped through the vortex, awaiting what was on the other side.

Chapter 15- The Return of the Lamp

The three found themselves in the desert marketplace Natalie had been in before. _Oh, great_, thought Natalie. _This place again. _She didn't like this place because it was too hot and a little too dangerous for her. But, if this was where one of the objects belonged, Natalie would be brave and endure it. Just then, Vincent said, "Come on. Let's go to the palace." Natalie then followed him and Danielle.

Chapter 16- Confrontation

After a few minutes, the three found themselves at the gates of an enormous white palace with gold capped turrets. Natalie stared at the building in awe. Just as the three were about to go through the gates, a deep, chilling and threatening voice said behind them, "And just where do you think you're going?" Danielle cringed at the sound of the voice, for she recognized it almost immediately. The three turned to see a tall, sinister-looking man dressed in red and black robes and carrying a gold viper-shaped staff. He was none other than the evil sorcerer Jafar.

"Oh, no," murmured Danielle.

"Oh, yes," said Jafar, smirking at Danielle, apparently not noticing Vincent and Natalie.

"It appears you've broken our deal," said Jafar.

"What deal," asked Danielle, now angrily glared at Jafar.

Jafar chuckled evilly and asked, "Don't you remember? You had agreed to help us with our plan."

"No, I didn't. I clearly remember saying I didn't want to help you."

"Oh, but, you did say you wanted to help us." Jafar smirked evilly and twirled his staff. Immediately, Danielle said angrily, "Vincent and Natalie were right! You made me steal those objects!"

Jafar put on a fake expression of apology. "I was only doing what's best for you."

"Give it up, Jafar," said Vincent. "We all know you're just pretending to be nice." Jafar angrily turned towards where Vincent and Natalie were standing and said, "What are _you_ two doing here?"

"Stopping you from ruining the good Disney characters' happiness," said Natalie, glaring at Jafar.

There was a pause. Then, Jafar said, "I see. Well, I won't keep you any longer. You may be on your way now." Jafar then turned to leave, much to the three's shock and disbelief.

"You're just going to let us go like that," asked Natalie. "Without a fight or anything?"

Jafar turned towards Natalie and smiled, but obviously not sincerely. "My dear, I feel absolutely awful for what the other villains and I have done. I would hate to start a fight over this." The three looked at Jafar suspiciously. Then, Natalie said, "All right then." Jafar then turned and disappeared into the crowd behind him.

"Wow, that was weird," said Natalie, for she knew all about Jafar and the other Disney villains from Vincent and Danielle.

"Yeah, it's not like him to just give up like that," said Vincent.

"I don't believe him," said Danielle. She was now extremely angry not just at Jafar, but at all of the other villains as well.

"Yeah, you're right. He's probably up to something, he just doesn't want us to know about whatever it is," said Vincent.

"Well, we can't let him or the other villains know we're on to them," said Natalie.

"Natalie's right," said Danielle. "We need to move on as if Jafar had never come. If the villains try anything, we'll stop them." There was a pause as the other two thought about what Danielle had just said. Then, they both agreed. All three then entered the palace gates, prepared for whatever would come their way next.

Chapter 17- The Rescue Continues

Natalie, Vincent and Danielle walked through the marketplace, trying to find a secluded place so they could go to another world and return another object. They had successfully returned the lamp to its rightful owner, without any further interference from the villains. The three found an alleyway and darted into it. Then, Danielle pulled out her talisman, which she now kept in her pocket. When the vortex appeared, the three took deep breaths because they were all worried about what was going to happen in the next world. Vincent, however, was more excited than worried because they were going to the world of one of his favorite Disney movies. All three held hands with each other and jumped into the vortex

Chapter 18- Return to New Orleans

The three ended up in the same city Natalie had been in earlier. Natalie smiled at Vincent and said, "Well, you must be happy."

"Why, asked Vincent. Natalie gestured to their surroundings and said, "We're in your favorite Disney movie." Vincent smiled and looked around him. He sighed contentedly and began to hum the song _Down in New Orleans_. Natalie rolled her eyes playfully at Vincent and said, "Now you're gonna get that song stuck in my head." Vincent smiled at her and kept humming the song.

"Sorry to interrupt your flirting," said Danielle in an annoyed tone, "But we kinda have an object to return."

"Danielle's right," said Vincent. "We'd better find Tiana and return her father's pot before something happens." The three than ran down the street looking for any sign of Tiana or anyone that might know her. They were also on the lookout for any sighs of danger or suspicious activity because they all had a feeling the villains would try to stop them soon.

After a few minutes, they came to the same area of the city where Natalie had seen the activity that had happened a few hours before.

"Okay, I remember from the last time I was here that I saw Tiana come out of a restaurant somewhere in this area," said Natalie.

"That would make sense, considering her restaurant is in this area," said Vincent, a little annoyed that Natalie had forgotten one of the most important parts of _The Princess and the Frog_.

Natalie looked at Vincent, confused for a moment. Then, she said, "Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. Sorry."

Vincent shook his head in pretend annoyance. He was about to say something else when Danielle said, "Guys. I found the restaurant."

Vincent and Natalie turned to where Danielle was looking and saw the restaurant _Tiana's Palace_, the same restaurant where Natalie had seen the pot get stolen before. The lights were on this time because it was now night. The three looked at each other, worried and excited at the same time. Then, Danielle opened the door to the restaurant and Vincent and Natalie followed her inside.

The restaurant, thankfully, wasn't that busy that night, only a few people scattered here and there. The three stood at the entrance and looked around for Tiana. After a few minutes, the same African-American woman Natalie had seen earlier emerged from the kitchen. Everyone immediately recognized her as Tiana. When she saw the three, she smiled at them and approached them.

"Hi, welcome to Tiana's Palace," said Tiana. "How many tonight?"

She was about to grab some menus, but she stopped when Vincent said, "We're not here to eat." Tiana looked at the three, confused.

"We'd like to speak to you in private, if that's all right," said Danielle. There was a pause. Tiana looked at the three suspiciously and then said, "Follow me." She then led the three to the back of the restaurant and into what looked like an office.

"I don't remember this being in the movie," whispered Natalie.

"I don't think it was," whispered Vincent. "They must have added it recently." Once the four were in the office, Tiana closed the door, went to her desk and smiled at them.

"What can I do for y'all," she asked.

"I believe we have something that belongs to you," said Danielle. She untied her bag and searched through it until she came to Tiana's father's pot. She pulled it out and presented it to Tiana, who gasped with shock and relief.

"How did you-"began Tiana.

"How did you"- began Tiana.

"It's a long story," Vincent answered. There was a pause. Then, Tiana smiled, took the pot and said, "Well, I'm very glad y'all found it." She set the pot down and ran her hand over it.

"It was my father's, you know." The other three nodded, trying not to reveal to Tiana that they did, in fact, know. There was a pause. Then, Vincent said, "Well, we'd better get going." The three turned to leave when Tiana said, "Now, wait just a minute there." She had noticed the string of Danielle's talisman in her pocket and immediately became suspicious of the three. They turned towards Tiana.

"What's the real reason why y'all came here?"

"We already told you," said Natalie. "We came to return your father's pot."

"How did y'all know to return it to me?"

The three thought about how to answer that. They didn't want her to know that they knew about her past. So, Vincent just said, "We asked someone on the street who it belonged to and they told us." He hoped that was enough to convince Tiana. Tiana looked at the three, still suspicious. "Who was the person you asked," she asked.

The three thought about what to say. Then, Natalie said, "Some lady who said she was a regular at your restaurant and had seen you cook with that pot."

There was a pause. Then, Tiana sighed with relief, smiled and said, "Thank goodness for loyal customers."

The three turned to leave again when Tiana stopped them again. "Where are y'all going?"

Danielle told her they had to return more objects to their friends.

There was another pause. Then, Tiana asked, "Who exactly are y'all?" The three introduced themselves and explained what their mission was. Tiana looked from Natalie to Vincent to Danielle. Then, she looked at two pictures on her desk and smiled lovingly. She then looked up at the three and said, "I'll come with y'all. Some of the people y'all are trying to help are my friends, too."

There was a pause as the three considered Tiana's offer. Then, Natalie asked, "What about your husband?"

Tiana looked at the picture in front of her, then up at Natalie. "He left a few hours ago to look for my daddy's pot and I haven't seen him since."

Vincent, Natalie and Danielle looked at each other, concerned. Then, they turned to Tiana. Vincent said, "We'll help you look for him."

"Are you sure," asked Tiana. "What about-"

"We'll worry about that later," said Danielle. "Right now, we're more concerned about finding your husband." There was a pause as Tiana thought about what the others had just said. Then, she said, "All right. Y'all can help me." Vincent, Natalie and Danielle followed Tiana out of the office and into the restaurant. Tiana told one of the waiters where she was going, then the four exited the restaurant.

Chapter 19- The Search

After the four had been searching the streets for half an hour, a giant green alligator ran up to them.

"Louis," exclaimed Tiana. "Have you seen Naveen?"

The alligator looked at her, confused for a moment. Then, he said, "Oh, uh, yeah, that's who I came to talk to you about."

"Where is he," asked Tiana, now worried and panicky. "Is he all right?"

"I don't know. He disappeared."

"What do you mean," asked Tiana.

"I went into an alleyway to see if your daddy's pot was in there because that's where Naveen told me to look. When I came back, he was gone." Louis then noticed Vincent, Natalie and Danielle.

"Who're they," he asked.

"They're here to help us look for Naveen," explained Tiana. "And they found my daddy's pot."

Louis looked at the three, then at Tiana. "Well, it's no wonder I couldn't find it in the alley," he exclaimed. Then, Vincent asked Louis, "So, back to Naveen. Where was the last place you saw him?"

"Right outside that alley down there." Louis pointed behind him.

"And he was there when you went into the alley, but wasn't when you came out," asked Natalie. Louis nodded. Danielle was about to say something when a voice behind the group said in what sounded like a panicked tone, "Tiana! Tiana!" The group turned to see the same man Natalie had seen earlier standing in front of the group with a concerned expression on his face. Immediately, Tiana gave him a look and exclaimed angrily, "Naveen! Where have you been?! I've been worried sick about you!"

"I apologize, but, you see, I was doing you a favor." Naveen smiled at Tiana, as he always did when he was trying to get out of trouble. He then noticed Vincent, Natalie, Danielle and Louis behind Tiana and asked, "Is this a bad time?"

"No, actually it's perfect timing," said Tiana, still angry that Naveen had made her worried about him. "We were just about to look for you."

"I said I was sorry, what more do you want," said Naveen, now defending himself. There was a pause. Then, her look softened into a loving, apologetic smile and said, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's just that you know how I feel about you not telling me where you're going."

"I know," said Naveen. "And I promise to always tell you where I'm going from now on." He then embraced Tiana in a hug, which she returned. Louis, who was watching the whole thing, along with the other three, began crying and said, "That's so beautiful." He then blew his nose in his tale. Vincent and Natalie thought the same thing. Danielle, however, turned away from Tiana and Naveen in disgust because she didn't like romantic stuff as much as her friends did.

When Tiana and Naveen were finished hugging, Tiana was about to say something, but Naveen spoke before she could. "I almost forgot why I came to find you." His expression was now one of worry and concern. Immediately, everyone else became concerned as well. Naveen looked around to make sure no one could hear him, then whispers, "He is back."

Louis, who was a little frightened, asked in a whisper, "Who?"

There was a pause. Naveen looked at everyone, hesitated, then whispered, "The Shadow Man." Tiana and Louis looked at Naveen in shock. The other three, however, looked at each other.

"I knew the villains were up to something," whispered Vincent to the other two.

Natalie then asked Naveen, "How do you know?"

Naveen looked at the others with concern and fear. "I saw him," he whispered.

"Where," asked Tiana.

"Back there." Naveen pointed to the same area Louis had pointed earlier. There was a a pause as everybody thought about what Naveen had just said. Then, Danielle asked, "Did he talk to or do anything to you?"

"No," said Naveen. "I saw him and ran away before he saw me."

"Why didn't you confront him and ask him why he had come back," asked Tiana.

Naveen looked at Tiana, then everyone else, in a slightly embarrassed way. "Well, I would've, but, he sort of disappeared before I could talk to him."

Tiana gave Naveen a look, not fully believing him. "And, I was a little bit scared," he added quickly, looking at the ground in embarrassment.

There was a pause as everybody thought about what Naveen had just told them. Then, Natalie said, "We have to stop him."

"Are you sure," asked Tiana. "The Shadow Man is very powerful." Tiana shuddered as she thought of what had happened the last time she saw the Shadow Man.

"We're sure," said Natalie, smiling reassuringly.

"Besides," said Danielle. "I'm very aware of how powerful the Shadow Man is." She took a deep breath, preparing herself for everyone's reaction to what she was about to do. She reached into her pocket and fingered her talisman for a few seconds. Then, she pulled it out and showed it to Tiana, Naveen and Louis. Upon seeing the talisman, Louis immediately screamed and exclaimed, "Please! Don't put that on me! I'm too young to die!"

Danielle waved her hands in front of his face to try to comfort him. Then, she said, "Louis, relax I'm on your side." The alligator looked at Danielle, confused. She then told him, Naveen and Tiana about her experience with the villains.

When she was finished, Tiana, Naveen and Louis stared at Danielle, not knowing what to say or how to react to what she had just told them. Finally, Vincent said, "Come on. Let's find Dr. Fa- I mean, the Shadow Man, before it's too late." Everyone then ran in the direction Louis and Naveen had pointed in earlier.

Chapter 20- Voodoo, Hoodoo and Things That Have Never Been Tried

A few minutes later, the six found themselves in front of an old, run-down building. Paint was chipping away from what once was a sign, no longer legible. The group noticed the door to the building was open. Just as they were about to enter, however, they heard a male voice talking inside the building. So, instead of entering the building, the group stood to the side of the entryway, making sure they couldn't be seen by the person inside, and listened to what the voice was saying.

"Why isn't it working," the voice was asking. "I made sure I placed the most powerful Vortex Talisman on her." The group heard the voice sigh, then say, "I don't understand. I shouldn't have lost track of her like that."

It was quiet for a few moments. "Unless," the voice then said, "Someone is trying to interfere. But, who?"

Vincent thought that now would be a good opportunity for all of them to confront the man inside because he, along with everyone else, immediately knew the man inside could only be Dr. Facilier. Vincent then gathered everyone together and said, "Okay, guys, here's what I think we should do." He then looked at Tiana, Naveen and Louis and said, "One of or all of you have to go in first. Then, Natalie, Danielle and I will go in when the time is right."

There was a pause as everyone thought about Vincent's idea. After a few moments, everyone agreed on the plan. Just as Vincent was about to say something else, Louis asked timidly, "Uh, can I not go in there by myself?"

"Louis, you don't have to," said Tiana. "Naveen and I will go with you." The two smiled reassuringly at Louis, who looked at them for a few minutes to think about what Tiana had just told him. Then, he said, "All right. Let's go." He, Tiana and Naveen then discussed how they were to confront Dr. Facilier.

Chapter 21- Interference

After a few minutes of planning and discussing, Tiana, Naveen and Louis rushed into the building. Natalie, Vincent and Danielle waited outside and listened for the right moment to go in. As they were listening to Dr. Facilier recite the usual cheesy villain lines that are usually used when the heroes confront them, and Tiana and Naveen confronting him about making Danielle steal the objects and why he had come back, Danielle, Natalie and Vincent took this opportunity to discuss what they had overheard Dr. Facilier say before.

"I knew he was the one that put this on me," exclaimed Danielle quietly as she held her talisman in front of her. The three were trying to be quiet, for they didn't want Dr. Facilier to know they were outside his lair.

"So, him and Jafar are behind this whole thing," whispered Natalie. Vincent and Danielle nodded.

"Huh, interesting," said Natalie quietly.

"What," asked Vincent.

"Well, based on what you guys have told me about the Disney villains, and the few Disney movies I've seen, I never thought these two would team up for anything."

"What do you mean," asked Danielle quietly.

"Well, they just seem too similar to each other to team up." Vincent and Danielle looked at Natalie with confused expressions, so she explained, "Well, for one thing, they both are extremely good at magic and sorcery. And also, they have very similar personalities."

"But, they're different kinds of magic," reminded Vincent.

"And Jafar is more clever in the way he thinks about and acts on his plans," added Danielle.

Natalie thought about this for a moment. She hated it when her friends proved her wrong, especially when it came to a topic that had to do with Disney. But, she didn't want to argue with her friends, especially not at this time and place. So, she whispered to them, "You're right." The three were then silent as they continued to listen to the conversation inside the building.

After a few minutes, they heard Dr. Facilier chuckle evilly and say to Louis, Naveen and Tiana, "You won't be able to stop her. The spell is irreversible. Besides, by the time you get to her, she would've already delivered the objects to us." He chuckled evilly again as he said this.

Vincent gestured at the two girls that now was the time for the three of them to enter the building. They then stormed into the building, Danielle going first.

Immediately, Danielle said, "Oh, yeah? What makes you so sure about that?"

The four that were already in the room turned towards the three that had just entered the building. They were in a dark room. At the other side was a table lit by a dim, purple light. Eerie looking masks lined the walls. At the table sat a skinny, dark skinned, sinister-looking man. The man looked at the three with a shocked expression.

"How did you-" began Dr. Facilier.

"Oh, it was easy. I just got a little help from my friends here." Danielle stepped aside to reveal Natalie and Vincent. Upon seeing them, Dr. Facilier stood and approached them. He scowled and said angrily. "You two!"

"Yeah, it's us two," said Natalie, not knowing what else to say. She, Danielle and Vincent glared at Dr. Facilier.

"What are you doing here," asked Dr. Facilier angrily.

"Protecting our friends," said Vincent. Dr. Facilier's face softened into an obviously insincere smile.

"I didn't realize that you were friends with _them_," he said, gesturing towards Louis, Naveen and Tiana. He then smirked evilly and said, "Well, I happen to have some friends of my own." Immediately, the masks on the wall illuminated and glared sinisterly at the group of heroes.

"And they are here to put you where you belong." Dr. Facilier laughed evilly as the masks began to hum. Immediately, Louis, Tiana and Naveen became frightened. Louis ran and hid under a couch and Naveen held Tiana close to him. Vincent then saw a book on a podium that was to the side of the table behind Dr. Facilier. Vincent then gestured for Natalie and Danielle to follow him.

Dr. Facilier saw them head towards the podium and chuckled evilly, sensing the reason why they were interested in the book. "You won't be able to read it," he said. "It's written in an ancient voodoo language that only voodoo masters such as myself can read." The three stopped upon hearing this and thought of another way to stop the 'friends' from doing what they were about to do. Danielle then said, "Guys! I have an idea." She then gathered Natalie and Vincent around Danielle pulled out her talisman, trying to make it so Dr. Facilier couldn't see what she was doing.

"You'd best be hurrying if you're gonna stop me," said Dr. Facilier. "My friends are getting impatient."

"I think I know what you're going to do," whispered Vincent to Danielle. Natalie nodded in agreement. Danielle looked at the masks behind her, then at Dr. Facilier, who was smirking evilly at them, then back at her friends.

"Should I do it," whispered Danielle. "What if it doesn't work?"

Natalie and Vincent thought about this for a moment. Then, Vincent whispered, "Natalie, why don't _you_ do it?"

"Me," whispered Natalie. "Why?"

"Because you're the person who Facilier would be the least likely to suspect defeating him" answered Danielle.

Natalie thought about this for a moment. Then, she whispered, "You have a point. I'll do it." Danielle secretly passed her talisman to Natalie, who put it in her pocket. She then took a deep breath and approached Dr. Facilier.

"You wanna know why your plan failed," she asked him. Dr. Facilier turned towards Natalie threateningly. Natalie then pulled out Danielle's talisman.

"How did you-"Dr. Facilier began.

"I wanted to protect my friend," Natalie half lied. "So, I took it from her."

Dr. Facilier glared at Natalie, then said, "Well,, now, I'm gonna take it from you." Natalie then stepped back from Dr. Facilier. The then threw the talisman onto the ground, shattering it into pieces. As soon as she did this, the masks turned from the heroes to Dr. Facilier, still humming.

"No," exclaimed Dr. Facilier. "That was my last chance at paying my debts!"

"Well, too bad," said Natalie.

The masks then sang, "Are you reeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaddd ddddddddyyyyyyyyyy," over and over again as they closed in on Dr. Facilier.

"No, I'm still not ready," panicked Dr. Facilier as he tried to escape the masks. But, the masks floated off the walls and formed a small circle around him.

"Please, give me one more chance," pleaded Dr. Facilier. The masks slowly closed in on him as he pleaded them not to. All of a sudden, a bright, white light filled the room.

Once it disappeared, everyone found that Dr. Facilier had also disappeared. Tiana, who had had her face buried in Naveen's chest, turned and looked around the room, relieved. Naveen opened his previously closed eyes and looked around, then hugged Tiana in relief. Louis climbed out from under the couch and sighed with relief. All of a sudden, another white, bright light appeared, blinding Natalie.

Chapter 22- A Happy Ending

When Natalie opened her eyes, she found herself once again on the ground, but this time, she was back in the Magic Kingdom. Natalie sat up and looked around, confused. Had everything she just experienced been a dream, or was it real? It had seemed real to her, but all dreams are like that. Just then, a familiar voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Natalie," the voice asked. She looked up to see Vincent standing over her. Danielle was standing next to him, and both of them were looking confused and concerned.

"Are you okay," asked Danielle.

"I think so," said Natalie, slowly, still confused about what had just happened.

"Well, you'd better be, because there's a surprise waiting for all of us at the castle," said Vincent. Natalie looked at him, shocked and surprised. No one that worked with her besides Vincent and Danielle would ever bother to plan a surprise of any kind for her. Vincent smiled at her and held out his hand to help her get up. She took his hand and stood up, brushing herself off.

As the three were heading towards the castle, Danielle said, "Boy, I'm glad that's all over."

"No kidding," said Vincent. "I'm very honored to have met all those Disney characters, but saving them was a lot of work."

_So, it was real_, thought Natalie to herself. She smiled at the other two and said, "I bet our surprise has something to do with that." Vincent and Danielle agreed.

A few minutes later, the three were at the back of the castle. As they were about to go in, a voice behind them asked, "And just where do you think you're going?" The three turned to see the Fairy Godmother standing in front of them with a stern expression on her face.

"We thought our surprise was inside," explained Danielle.

"You are correct, my dear. Your surprise _is_ inside the castle," said the Fairy Godmother. "However," she added. "We can't have you all going in looking like that." All three of them looked at what they were wearing. Natalie supposed that she should've gone home and changed out of her work uniform before coming here. Vincent thought the same thing. Danielle, however, thought that what she was wearing was fine, and told the Fairy Godmother this.

The Fairy Godmother smiled and said, "That might be suitable to wear at other times, but now you are about to enter a royal castle." She then approached Danielle and held her wand to Danielle's side, muttering to herself. She did the same thing for Vincent and Natalie. As she was doing that, Vincent, Danielle and Natalie looked each other in excitement, for they knew what the Fairy Godmother was going to do next.

The Fairy Godmother then stood in front of the three and smiled excitedly. "Oh, what lovely outfits you all will have," she exclaimed. She then waved her wand and said, "Bibbiti Bobbiti Boo."

There was a blinding glow of white sparkles. When they disappeared, the three looked down at what they were now wearing, excited and surprised, for they hadn't expected the Fairy Godmother to put them in something as nice as what they currently were wearing. Vincent was wearing a black suit with black shoes. Underneath the suit, he wore a white dress shirt and a white bowtie. A red corsage was in his right jacket pocket. Danielle was dressed in a simple but beautiful long, strapless red dress with a black bow. Her black hair was in curls and pulled back by a silver, sparkling headband and she wore matching earrings. Her shoes were black sparkling pumps, and she wore bright red lipstick. Natalie looked the most stunning of the three. She wore a long, flowing, sparkling white short sleeved dress with matching shoes. She wore diamond drop earrings and a matching bracelet and necklace. Her brunette hair was pulled back in a half-up do with a sparkling diamond barrette. Vincent and Danielle were speechless upon seeing Natalie; they thought she was so beautiful. Vincent especially felt this way, so much he couldn't take his eyes off of her and was in a daze.

Natalie twirled to show off her dress and said, smiling, "I feel like Cinderella going to the ball."

"I think that was the idea," said Danielle. Natalie turned to thank the Fairy Godmother, but she had disappeared.

"Oh, well, we'll probably see her again in the near future," said Natalie. Danielle agreed. The girls then noticed Vincent was still staring at Natalie. "Uh, Vincent," asked Natalie. "Are you all right?" Vincent then blinked and shook his head.

"What," he asked. He then said, slightly embarrassed, "Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He then said to both girls. "You both look amazing, especially you, Natalie." Both girls smiled and thanked him.

There was a pause as everyone looked at the castle. Then, Natalie asked, "Well, shall we go in?" The other two agreed. None of them wanted to wait any longer for their surprise. Then, they opened the castle door and went in.

The three found themselves in a beautifully decorated hallway. Coats of armor and tapestries decorated the walls. A red carpet stretched across the entire room. At the other end of the room, a bunch of Disney characters stood, talking to each other. All of a sudden, the three heard a female gasp and exclaim, "They're here!" The group turned towards Vincent, Natalie and Danielle and either bowed or curtsied towards them. The three didn't know how to react to this, so they just stood there with shocked and amazed expressions.

All of a sudden, all of the princesses and princes came forward, smiling at Vincent, Natalie and Danielle.

"Congratulations," said Cinderella, curtsying. "You have successfully returned all of our objects as well as our peace and happiness."

Everyone clapped and cheered for the three heroes. When they were finished, Aurora said, "Because of your bravery, we have decided to make you honorary princesses and prince." Ariel and Belle then approached Natalie and placed a sparkling silver crown on her head. Jasmine and Pocahontas did the same for Danielle. Shang and Naveen placed a small, gold, round pin with a red ribbon on the right side of Vincent's jacket. All of the characters then bowed or curtsied for the three, who were surprised, shocked and honored to have been recognized like this. The three smiled and also bowed and curtsied towards the crowd as a signal that they had accepted the princesses' and princes' request.

Rapunzel then asked the three, "Is there anything you'd like to say to everyone?"

The three looked at Rapunzel, then at the other princesses and princes, then at each other, then at the crowd before them. Vincent was about to say something, but Natalie spoke first. "Thank you, everyone. This is such an honor to all of us. I mean, every little boy and girl has dreamed of something like this, and now, it's actually happening! I can't believe it, but I'm very thankful to all of you." Natalie smiled at the princesses, princes and the crowd before her, who all either returned her smile, accepted her thanks, bowed or curtsied.

There was a pause. Danielle took a deep breath, then said, "You have no idea how much I've been through these past few days. I've confronted villains, returned stolen objects and met some of the most wonderful creatures ever." The princesses, princes and other characters smiled at her in thanks when she said the last part. "Thank you all for honoring us in such an unbelievably amazing way," Danielle continued. She turned towards Vincent and Natalie and said, "Thank you, Vincent and Natalie, for rescuing me. If it weren't for you guys, I probably would still be under the villains' control." Natalie and Vincent smiled at Danielle. Danielle then turned back to the crowd and said, "Although it has been sometimes rough for all of us, I would have to say that because of all of you, this has been the best few days of my life. And what better way to end it then to crown us as princesses and prince?" Everyone smiled at Danielle, who then said, "Thank you, again, everyone, for everything my friends and I have experienced."

The princesses, princes and other characters bowed or curtsied for Danielle. Then, everyone turned towards Vincent, waiting to hear what he had to say. Vincent looked at the crowd in front of him, then at Danielle and finally at Natalie. He then took a deep breath and said to Natalie, "Natalie, this day had been crazy for all of us. With Danielle disappearing, then us getting sent to stop her from stealing Disney characters' items, then trying to stop the Disney villains, and now this."

Natalie smiled at Vincent, who then said, "I enjoyed every minute of it, especially because you were with me."

There was a pause as Vincent thought of how to say what he wanted to say next. He then said. "Today I saw a part of you I had never seen before. You were brace, heroic and willing to do anything. I admire you for this."

Natalie smiled at him again. Then, Vincent took Natalie's hands in his and asked, "Natalie Anastasia Robertson, will you be willing to take our friendship to the next level?"

Natalie looked at Vincent, confused and shocked. She asked him, "You mean, you want to be my boyfriend?" Vincent nodded.

Natalie then looked him in the eyes, smiled and replied, "I would love to." She then put her arms around him in a hug and he did the same to her. Everyone clapped and cheered. They clapped and cheered louder when Vincent and Natalie kissed each other. Danielle smiled at her friends and clapped. Some of the characters and princesses were crying because they thought it was so beautiful. Everyone from both Universes had gotten their happily ever after at last

The End!

**Author's Note: Well, I'm finally finished! This is probably the longest story I've written so far! I'm thinking about turning this into a series. Let me know if you guys think it's a good idea and what I should include in each 'episode' (characters, movies, etc.). Please remember to read and review! **


End file.
